Nico's Failed Hook Ups
by The Kyoudai Writers
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is finally going to have the guts to ask out Alexis Hart, Daughter of Aphrodite. Skylar and Percy are willing to help him, but they are led to a wild goose chase. Will she say Yes or No? Nico x OC


**Sugoi: Well, I was voted to write this, despite the fact this was OOKAMI'S idea.**

**Ookami: Don't sound so disappointed.**

**Sugoi: I could be working on my personal stories, but oh well, I'll just write this one….**

**Ookami: Sugoi's been homesick lately…**

**Akuma: WHERE ARE MY PET SNAKES?**

**Sugoi and Ookami: WHAT?**

**Akuma: MY SNAKES! THEY'RE GONE!**

**Sugoi: TO MY PANIC ROOM! COME ON TRAIN TRACKS AND RADIATOR! –leads entourage of body guards to secret panic room.**

**Akuma: Her bodyguards are AMAZING! **

**Ookami: They do a good job keeping her alive…**

**Akuma: WHO PUT DIRT IN MY HIDING HOLE?**

**Sugoi: Ookami, back away slowly and run! **

**Akuma: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! –chases Ookami with a machete-**

**Train Tracks: The Asian Writers and their intern do not own PJO…**

**Sugoi: Thanks Train Tracks! You're getting a raise! **

**Nico's POV**

"You can do this Nico!" Skylar encouraged. Today was the day that I'll finally ask Alexis Hart, daughter of Aphrodite, out.

"What do you see in her again?" Percy joked. I was about to list so many qualities when he realized I was going to seriously answer. "Never mind,"

"You're serious about her, aren't you?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, I am. She's amazing and-"

"Let's just get this show on the road!" Percy cut me off as he pushed me forward.

I started to walk towards the Aphrodite cabin. Percy and Skylar followed behind me, and I knocked on the door. Once it opened, I asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"Umm, dude, I'm not gay," I realized it was Mitchell, a son of Aphrodite.

"_Di immortales_," I cursed. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Sorry dude, I thought you were Alexis."

"Alexis and I look nothing alike," he laughed. Mitchell was right, he had platinum blond hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes, while Alexis had long, caramel curls with blue eyes, had a slight tan, and she looked like she had more muscle than him.

"Yeah NICO!" Skylar laughed.

"SHUT UP," I hissed. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, but you can ask Annabeth or Aimi where she is. Or maybe Katie," Mitchell informed.

"Thanks man," I said gratefully, as he closed the door.

"Did you notice there was AIR CONDITIONING in there?" Percy questioned.

"There was?" Skylar asked.

"Dude, your girlfriend LIVES in that cabin, and you NEVER knew that?" I laughed.

"No, now Percy, where's Annabeth?" The psycho son of Zeus asked.

"Umm, BIG HOUSE WITH CHIRON! They're probably talking with Alexis about strategy or something," Percy exclaimed.

"Another one of her amazing qualities," I murmured.

"Shut up and let's find her," Skylar laughed, as my two cousins dragged me behind them to the Big House.

* * *

><p>We found Annabeth sitting on the porch, playing pinochle with Mr. D and Chiron. "Annabeth, where's Alexis?"<p>

She sighed and said, "You just missed her, she went to go find Katie and Aimi in the strawberry fields."

"Oh gods," I groaned.

"LET'S GO YOUNG TROOPER!" Percy and Skylar yelled, as they dragged me behind them again over to the strawberry fields.

"THEY BETTER BE HERE!" I panted.

* * *

><p>Katie and Aimi were getting chased by a hellhound when we got there. "KATIE, WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING YOUR SWORD?" Aimi screamed.<p>

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING **YOUR **SWORD!" Katie yelped, as the hellhound pounced at her. I sighed as I whistled. The hellhound diverted its attention to me and it acted like a little puppy when its master comes home.

"Come over here," I ordered. It raced over to me and I sighed. "Go back to the Underworld." It seemed to nod and ran away into the shadows.

Katie and Aimi looked at each other and fell back and sighed with relief. "THAT WAS TERRIFYING,"

"Why didn't you guys use your powers?" Percy questioned.

"Oh yeah, plants versus huge dog from the Underworld, READY TO KILL US!" Katie panted.

"Where's Alexis?" Skylar questioned.

"She went over to Rachel's cave before the hellhound popped up," Aimi answered.

We all groaned and thanked them. "CAN WE TAKE A BREAK?" I asked.

"Well, it IS your maybe relationship after all. We're doing this for you, so you want that girl or not?" Skylar motivated.

"LET'S GO!" Percy whooped as he and Skylar grabbed my arms and dragged me behind them once more.

"I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!"

"TOO SLOW!" they announced in unison, as I gave up on trying stopping them and allowed them to take me to the cave.

* * *

><p>We walked in, as Rachel was busy watching "American Idol".<p>

"Hey Rach-"I got cut off by her shushing us.

"HI, NOW BE QUIET! I NEED TO SEE IF SCOTTY IS GETTING ELIMINATED OR NOT!" Rachel said.

"We're just wondering whether Alexis was her or not," Percy said courageously.

"She stopped by for a sec and then jumped off the ledge and continued running off in a random direction. Said something about the Hunters killing her," she answered distractedly.

"Thanks," I sighed with defeat. Once we were out of the cave, I said, "I don't think it was meant to be,"

"What are you talking about man?" Skylar asked.

"How come the Fates aren't letting me find her?" I reasoned.

"If Alexis is with the Hunters, they're probably at the Archery range, which is actually not that far from here." Percy comforted.

"Let's go then," I sighed, as I offered my arms to my mischievous cousins. They were looking at me as if I was absurd. "What?"

"You expect US to drag you?" Skylar scolded.

"We're already doing enough for you!" Percy scowled.

"But-"I tried to explain, but they cut me off.

"Let's just go," they sighed, as they sprinted off.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I called after them as I ran.

* * *

><p>"THALIA!" I panted.<p>

"Yes?" she turned. Thalia was with the other Hunters as they were shooting arrows.

"Is Alexis here?" I questioned. Skylar and Percy disappeared off somewhere.

"Shoot, you just missed her." Thalia said.

"Really?" I asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, but to make matters worse, the other Hunters want you to leave. BUT, she did mention something about giving Nyssa a makeover, so she's probably at her cabin," she informed.

"THANKS YOU'RE THE BEST COUSIN!"

"You're welcome, but promise me Skylar won't set anyone on fire again."

"Okay!" I agreed as I was sprinting towards her cabin. Where were the others?

* * *

><p>I arrived at the cabin and found Silena sitting on the porch. "Is Alexis here?"<p>

"Nope, I haven't seen her, but have you seen Skylar? I haven't talked to him in AGES!" Silena asked.

"I was with him for a while, but he suddenly disappeared." I told her.

"YOU THINK ALIENS TOOK HIM? Like the Lorics or something?" she questioned.

"Aliens aren't real, and how do you know about the Lorics?" I said.

"I watched the Alex Pettyfer movie! AND, how do you know they're NOT real. People think the Greek gods aren't real," she informed.

"Touché, well, anyway, thanks." I was about to walk away when I heard screaming from the inside.

"AHHH!"

"WHAT THE HADES?"

"GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

"EVACUATE!"

"GET THE MAKE UP!"

"NOOO! GET THE CLOTHES! GUCCI! PRADA!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Silena yelled as she turned the knob.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We saw a very big water balloon get dropped from the ceiling and onto all the Aphrodite kids. "Ha! That was a good one!"

"DID MY STUFF GET WET!" Silena panicked as she ran inside and closed the door behind her.

I sighed as I sat down on the porch. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled a voice which was music to my ears. I turned and saw Alexis high fiving the Stolls. She looked amazing even in a homemade paint splattered shirt, black skinny jeans, and high tops.

"ALEXIS!" I called. She turned and ran over to me.

"Did you see what we did to my siblings?" she laughed.

"Yeah I saw, but I need to ask you something," I said nervously.

"Go ahead, ask me," she cheered as she sat down next to me.

I took a deep breath and said the cursed phrase. "Would you go out with me?"

She stared at me for a second and sighed. "Nico, I can't go out with you, because, I just don't like you that way. We'll still be friends though," She stood up and said, "Hey Sky, Hey Perce," She gave them a tight hug and walked away.

"Dude, you just got more emo," Skylar and Percy snickered.

"If you excuse me, I need to go to my cabin and get my blades," I said quietly, as I was depressingly going to my cabin to find my cutting blades.

**Sugoi: And Nico lives EMO-LY ever after!**

**Ookami: My idea, I GET CREDIT!**

**Akuma: You guys are so mean to Nico,**

**Sugoi: You gotta admit that was kinda fun-**

**Alexis: SHUT UP! THE ONE SHOT'S NOT OVER YET! IF YOU GUYS TALK AND I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Ookami: Sugoi, why'd you have to make her so feisty?**

**Alexis: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Ookami: NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis's POV<strong>

What's so great about Skylar Grace? I mean SERIOUSLY? Anthony Hawk? What kind of middle name is that? AND WHAT ABOUT HIS HAIR? ALL SPIKY! It's like a porcupine. I should so call him a porcupine. And his attitude? Who the Hades does he think he is? AND LIEUTENANT OF THE GODS? SO? WHAT'S SO AWESOME ABOUT THAT? Well, I think I'm done with this mini-rant, because Silena may hurt me if I don't shut up!

**Ookami:...WHAT IN HADES!**

**Sugoi: Hey you let me…**

**Ookami: THAT IS NOT EVEN A MINI STORY!**

**Sugoi: What can you do better!**

**Ookami:Yes...**

* * *

><p><span>Alexis's P.O.V<span>

I glared at Skylar from across the room. He looked back at me with this intense glare just like Zeus, but inside you can see a little boy wanting to get candy.

"Porcupine."

"Why in Hades are you calling me porcupine?"

"Your hair… Why is it so spiky?" I questioned.

"Aphrodite spikes up my hair that's why."

"Also what's so great about being the Lieutenant of the Gods? I'm a charm speaker!" I shouted getting to my feet. He just waved his hand while grinning at me.

"I have the ability to learn about all the ways to defeat the demigods in the camp." He laughed.

"If you weren't dating my sister then I would have murdered you by now." I sighed while balling my hand into a fist.

"Oh! Why don't you like Nico! We dragged his sorry behind throughout the whole story!" He shouted.

"Because...Because I just don't! Don't pester me about my love life how about your love life with my sister!" I huffed while walking away with him going after me and we started arguing about things.

**Ookami: Thats a story!**

**Sugoi: Doesn't even make sense...**

**Akuma: PEOPLE JUST REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami, Sugoi, and Akuma**

**O.S.A?**


End file.
